Remember Me
by Diva-Satanica
Summary: A brief one shot based on the moment that began everything. Please do not read on if you do not wish to know the identity of the killer in 'Scream 3'. R & R!


This is a short one-shot that tells the story of the brief period when Roman found  
his mother, Reena Reynolds...and when she turned him away into the cold.  
This really was the moment that begun everything...

Disclaimer:  
I do not own the characters or the ideas involved  
Based upon ideas and characters by Kevin Williamson and Ehren Kruger

-----

It was a particularly cold, winter's night when it all began. Roman Bridger had spent plenty enough years searching for his birthmother – an actress named Reena Reynolds. Where was she? And why had she left him?

All he wanted was to know his mother and her story. Her version of events regarding why she'd left his father – who knew far too little about her – and her son to spend their lives constantly questioning who she really was.

Roman's father had said that Reena had no other children. It wasn't until that moment, when Roman arrived in Woodsboro, that he even thought whether or not his mother had had any other children. For his own liking, he decided his model mother had only had one child – Roman.

The lines would be blurred to anyone else – Roman did not think of it – he considered his mother a goddess, whom could do no wrong. Yet how would he explain the exact point made in the first place that she had packed up and left him. Roman would never come to explain that – he felt he didn't need to. His own thoughts did not need justifying, never would do, he told himself.

He searched and searched for hours for that house. He'd waited a long time to find his mother, and it had been so complicated when he finally had an address. Luckily, in his case – there was no toying with the idea of whether he should go to his mother. He'd always known – he had to be there. He had to know who she was.

It wasn't until he eventually found the street that his heart started to pick up pace. His breath became much shorter – he was surprised at his own panic; he'd always been so calm under pressure. The house was amazing. At least he could see his mother was doing well for herself. Not that he wanted money from her – no, he just wanted to be part of her.

He began up the pathway leading up to the few steps which, in turn, lead up to the inviting front door of his mother's house. He'd visualized this moment a million times over as a child – his mother would open the door, throw her arms around him and they would both cry and be so happy to see each other. His mother would invite him in, they would have a celebratory drink and she would explain why she'd left (probably because she thought she could never be a good mother – which he would strongly deny) and he would tell her all about his life. Yes, tonight would be perfect.

He took one last motherless breath before he rang the doorbell displayed next to the front door of the house. There was no window in the door, so he could not catch a glimpse of his mother before talking to her. Never mind, he thought, it will just add to the drama.

Less than a moment later the door opened in front of him and a brunette woman walked into his focus. For a second, nothing was said. Roman simply stared at the woman stood looking at him and he knew, he knew it was her.

It was her who spoke first, Roman couldn't seem to find his voice. "Can I help you?" He was confused, why was there that look in her eyes – lost, bewildered. He came to realization. He couldn't expect her to know him at the drop of a hat.

Finding his voice, Roman announced everything in one felled swoop: "Miss Reynolds? Reena Reynolds? My name is Roman Bridger…I'm, I'm your son." Then came the everlasting moment of silence. So far, it was all as Roman had expected: she looked completely shocked, and was taking a moment to think, and try to stay calm. Ah yes, he thought, this would definitely be a happy ending.

"Reena Reynolds is dead. My name is Maureen Prescott. I only have one child – a daughter - Sidney. You are not my son, you belong to a woman who never existed." She'd done exactly as Roman had – laid it out in one quick helping…only hers was different. She'd killed all that hope Roman had.

No, he thought, this _isn't _how it was supposed to be. He felt anger rising inside him. Anger, and pain. She didn't even give him chance to reply. She stepped back into the house and closed the door, firmly. What had she done?

He stalked down the steps and down the pathway. Who did she think she was? She couldn't deny her only son, surely. That was the moment that changed everything. Roman changed. No longer did he hold hope for the future, he strengthened his own self-conscience and decided that 'Maureen Prescott' had to pay – for what she'd stolen from him for the second time in his life. Never again would anyone fool him.

How could he repay her favor? He pondered for a moment, frantic with rage. She'd killed Reena Reynolds – she'd killed his mother. So he would kill her – that was the only way he could recompense. Yes, he saw it all now. He made a new plan. Better than the last. This time he would succeed. He would have his happy ending.

Just you wait, Mom, Roman thought to himself, I'll have you even if it has to be in death. Roman stared up at the house. Just then the pair of curtains twitched slightly in what he presumed would be the living room and again the woman's face appeared, staring down at him. He looked straight back at her, defiantly. He spent a moment memorizing every last detail of her face and expression – so strong and uncaring. He then turned and walked away from the house, feeling her eyes on him, watching him leave.

_Enjoy what's left of your perfect life, Mother, _Roman thought to himself. _Next time we meet, you won't be so confident to dispose of me. Remember me, Maureen Prescott..._


End file.
